Forbidden Love
by Kunaigirl
Summary: Fate drives Sasuke and Tenten into each others arms. Can this love be considering that Sasuke has left the village? CHAPTER VERSION!


**Forbidden Love .**

**Chapter Version.**

Edited.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter One.

The all around city noises invaded Tenten's weary mind as she walked through the streets of the shopping district. She took in the scents of the various restaurants and enjoyed the chatter of shinobi and civilians all around. Everything was so peaceful.

It was a shame though that her team members were all out on missions, leaving her behind all by herself. Well, all by herself was perhaps a bit exaggerated. She had friends everywhere, people who'd help her whenever she asked. She had a knack for that, she'd found out only recently.

"Tenten." she suddenly heard a known voice speak up behind her.

She blinked before she smiled widely at the person in front of her.

"Oh, hey Kotetsu-san, have a nice day?" she asked.

He nodded, a smile leaping onto his face as well. "I'm doing alright." But then he changed demeanour, as if he remembered something important which he had to discuss with her.

"The Godaime is asking for you. It's urgent."

Tenten nodded, soon jumping up onto the rooftops as she hurried after Kotetsu.

"Ah, Tenten." Tsunade spoke as the brunette entered the office. Kotetsu bowed in front of her, and with a nod she sent him back away.

Tenten watched her fellow Chuunin walk away and exit the room, and immediately she felt a change. Multiple things occurred to her, but the most explicit one was the lack of fellow Shinobi.

"You wanted to see me?" she spoke respectful as she met the Hokage's honey stare.

"Yes." she spoke, standing up from her seat and turning towards the window from which she regarded her beloved Konoha.

Tenten stayed silent as she watched the Hokage, her leader, and the silence dragged on for a while.

Eventually Tsunade let out a breath she'd been holding. "Tenten, I have a mission for you."

Tenten nodded, there was no use for more as she knew that was one of the only reasons the Hokage called for you.

"It's a rather…" the blonde faltered "Peculiar mission."

"As in?" Tenten questioned, tilting her head in question.

"It's not for everyone to know…" Shizune spoke, holding Tonton in her arms, the pig snorting.

"Off the records?" Tenten questioned. This was indeed unusual. No matter how strange, cruel or plain stupid a mission was, it was accepted when the Hokage wished so.

"Why?" she brought out, though she knew well enough it wasn't her place to question the highest authority in the village.

Shizune shifted uncomfortably as Tenten's gaze rested on her, expecting the raven haired woman to reply.

"Because it is not in the benefit of the village." the blonde replied, still not moving from her spot. There was a certain tension in her shoulders that Tenten never noticed before. Was it something that strange that she was about to ask of her?

"In whose interest is it then?" she dared ask, unsure if it was her place to demand such information. A silence, thick as mist hung in the air, separating them from each other.

Tenten's curiosity peaked, but she kept it in check. Neji, her stoic team mate had reprimanded her many a time for her inability to keep from bribing someone for answers, even if the person in question didn't want to give off information.

The silence once more dragged on, and Tenten wished one of the two medics in front of her would tell her what this was about. Was she supposed to go undercover or something?

She hoped not. If necessary she'd do anything for the sake of Konoha and her friends, but she really would need a really good reason to do so. She sent a silent prayer up that it wouldn't be an undercover mission.

"It's in my interest." the Hokage suddenly said, turning around and taking in the young kunoichi's appearance as she stood in front of her.

Brown hair, neatly put up in two buns, brown eyes, clear and curious. The slug sannin had seen this girl grow up from a small, temperamental little kid into a balanced young woman who knew the world and how it worked. No matter how hard she looked, she'd only see her younger self in there occasionally. It really was a strange thing, she decided, growth. She'd first felt nostalgic about that fact when she'd watched Naruto and Sakura off on their first mission after years of training, and now it gave her the same stab as she regarded the feminine weapon wielder in front of her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tenten spoke, not sure how she had to take all of this.

Tsunade walked up to her desk, picking up a sole piece of paper and regarding it.

"It's actually very simple" she started "I'm not only famous for my medical skills, but also for my luck, or lack thereof."

Tenten regarded the Hokage as she made her way from behind her desk up to her where she handed her the piece of paper, when she glanced down she noticed it was a bounty poster.

"Your point?" she asked, not sure she was still following the older woman.

"To put it bluntly, Tenten" the Hokage spoke, sitting back down behind her desk "I have debts."

Shizune looked down at the floor, as if the debts were all her fault.

"And I cannot make the whole village pay up for me. That isn't my place." she continued.

Tenten wanted to tell her that the villagers and shinobi wouldn't mind, but she knew a bit of how politics worked, and she too realised Tsunade had quite the predicament there. Being a Hokage strapped her down to being in one place the whole time, without a way to get an extra bonus from time to time, but she couldn't use the shinobi under her command as a means to gain money that was supposed to be for their payment, and the welfare of the entire village, orphanages, hospital, academy, and training facilities included.

"I understand." she spoke up. After glancing at the picture in her hand once more she looked down at the Hokage once again.

"So basically, you want me to get a hold of this guy, and get the money he's worth."

Tsunade nodded. "I asked for you, both because I know you can keep a low profile, you're basically a long-range fighter, and…" she grew silent for a moment, glancing at Shizune and then back at Tenten "I know you can keep quiet. Even if it are your team mates asking, I'm sure you won't say anything."

Tenten swelled up with pride. To have the one person she admired saying something like that to you was an amazing feeling, and she would do it justice one way or another.

"I won't disgrace your trust." she said, bowing.

Only packing the essentials, Tenten found her on her way to the hidden rock that afternoon. It was going to take multiple days of travel, so she decided to take it one step at a time. She had no other options but to stay the nights at inn's she'd pass on her way. Having no companions to rely on for guard she just couldn't sleep outside. While walking she regarded the poster once more. The man she was supposed to catch didn't look like much, but Tenten knew well enough that she shouldn't judge someone by his looks, both she and countless other shinobi had learnt that lesson the hard way, and she wasn't going to fall for that again. Too much was on the line if you lived your life as a shinobi. The question was simple actually, life or death. True, the choice was only slightly up to you, but you shouldn't annoy fate if you could, for it only favoured the bold every once in a while.

Days passed without much event as she walked on, from time to time jumping from tree to tree to speed up the process, but keeping to herself as much as possible, even hiding on some occasions as other ninja passed by, hoping she'd reduced her chakra to the absolute minimum as to not attract any unnecessary attention. Staying at inns without giving her true name. She'd usually go by Sen. It was her codename whenever they were in trouble. It had saved her team mates a lot of trouble in the past. Whenever the enemy didn't know who she was, and she introduced herself like that, then even if they were perfect clones, they would be discovered immediately. Heck, even dense Lee figured that out immediately!

As the scenery around her changed, Tenten realised she was getting close to the rock, and started preparing herself for the actual capture. Her headband, which she'd been carrying up until then soon got off, and she hid it in a small pouch that was in her shirt. Because it was located where the piece of clothing no longer hug her curves, no one really noticed. A smile plastered onto her face as she entered a small village. Everyone that was up and about, strolling around, working or plainly enjoying the good weather glared at her. Her queue that she was right.

Stopping in her tracks for a short moment she looked around and quickly found what she was searching for. A tavern.

Stepping in she felt all the glares on her, following her until she reached the bar.

"Sir?" she asked as she leant against it.

The man behind the bar, an old, rugged man, glared at her and approached her with a sort of carefulness that was often seen on wild animals.

Tenten fought back the urge to roll with her eyes. It wouldn't give her 'host' a good impression of her person.

"Did you happen to see this fellow?" she asked, a smile easily creeping onto her face. It was a game once with some of her old classmates. They taught each other many stupid things back then. How to look taller by putting toilet paper in their sandals, how to not fall flat on your face whenever trying to do a good back flip, and of course, how to put up a good front when trying to intimidate anyone, whether they be greater, taller and stronger than you or not. The old man in front of her may be bigger and taller, but he sure as hell wasn't stronger.

"Maybe." he teased, and the smile tugging at Tenten's lips only grew bigger and more realistic. This fellow was actually entertaining her! Not only did he try to get some gain for information, but he dared to do that while he missed most of his teeth and that the small hairs on his nearly totally bald head were making so many funny curls. She literally had to keep herself from laughing.

"Well then, why don't I buy myself a good drink, along with one for every one of these kind men in here, until you remember."

Cheers were heard from the tavern, and soon the men were yelling their orders to the poor bartender. With a big smile, and a red face from exhaustion he set to work.

"Remember yet?" Tenten asked as she put the drink against her lips -making sure not to swallow any of it.

"Well" the bartender started, smiling mischievously at her "I do remember seeing someone who resembled the man, but I'm not entirely sure where he went after he had a refreshing drink in my inn.

Tenten had had it by this time. "Then I guess I'll help you remember." she said. The bartender smiled as he leaned towards her, missing the dangerous glint in her eyes.

Before he knew what was really happening, the tip of a kunai was pressed against his cheek, and his eyes widened. This was all unseen by the rest of the people currently singing, gambling, and getting themselves wasted. And even if they did notice Tenten was quite sure they'd take her side when she ordered them some more alcohol. Her pouch was full enough to do so.

"Very dangerous, sir." she spoke threatingly "Do you not realise how dangerous a mere kunai can actually be. Luckily for you I'm an expert at handling them." she stopped for a while, letting her words sink in, after which she added "If you give me what I want."

The man didn't need to be remembered twice. "North from here. Half a day ago."

Tenten smiled wickedly and gave him a little shove to put some distance between them. She didn't fancy a breath that reeked of alcohol and poor hygiene. She stood, throwing a fair amount of money onto the bar and smiled endearingly at him, at which he could only stare. Where the girl from a moment ago and the shining princess in front of him really one and the same? What in the world was she?

Without wasting any more time on the man, who only now seemed to notice the way she hadn't had even one sip of the drink she'd ordered, and walked outside. It was still light, and if he really was but half a day ahead of her, she might even get her treasure before the end of the day. If everything went right from that moment out, she could even get him to the nearest trading facility and get her money before the next morning.

A smirk appeared onto her face and soon after she dashed off.

'Probably headed for the next town.' Tenten thought as she ran through the open, rocky fields. Her mind going over all the equipment and weapons she'd brought along. The man had been ranked a chuunin back in the day when he still lived in the rock. Strange though, that the hidden rock hadn't done the necessary to get their rogue ninja back. She shrugged it off. To say the rock nin were hardheaded was an understatement. It was part of their good side too, Tenten realised, but to not ask for others for help for a rogue nin…the old Tsuchikage was still the fencesitter, as Tsunade had described him once.

After a wile Tenten noticed specific tracks, leading into a dried up forest, giving the place an eerie feeling as she slowed down her pace and sauntered into it, taking a good look around so that she found her way back at least. This time she didn't have Neji along to get her out of what was probably a maze.

Noting even the smallest things Tenten resolved her mind to not miss anything. Not the slightest sound, or movement. Survival was a gamble. One in which she didn't want to have the odds against, rather than with her.

Her brows furrowed as she noticed the pair of footsteps from her prey meet up with another pair.

'Two of them?' she thought as she continued her walk, once more her senses heightened by the adrenaline that now coursed through her entire being. One wrong move and she'd be dead. One sound too hard and she'd be lost forever. She had to notice everything, even the unnoticeable things had to be read by her eyes. A shinobi must see what lies underneath the underneath after all.

After another few minutes of advancing in absolute silence Tenten could distinguish a hushed voice, quiet and nervous. The next one she heard however spoke in a normal, even a loud tone, calm and in control. This, Tenten knew instinctively, was someone she had to be careful off. Someone who dared to speak up on a moment in which one had to be silent was or really strong, or really stupid. And to be frank, both went often a lot more than one would think. And if you thought they were both dangerous, then put them together and you have a real run for your money.

Knowing she had to know whatever was happening, Tenten found herself crawling closer towards the two people talking, needing to know who the hell they were, for there was still the slightest chance the barkeeper had given her wrong information.

What she saw though, was even worse than her worse fears. For not only did she see her prey there, looking extremely bad at ease as he continuously looked around, but there was an even more frightening person standing right beside him. A far more troublesome one at that, and highly dangerous, yet a presence she could not leave alone. She mustn't, for it was no other than Konoha's rogue ninja Uchiha Sasuke.

It seemed that by even just thinking his name he noticed her presence. Tenten quickly hid as he turned her way, making sure she didn't move too directly for one trained in the ways of ninja to see another one of its species was hiding nearby.

Steadying her breathing Tenten's mind went through all of her options. Not hard, because there weren't all that many left for her. She had three options. Or she left for Konoha, reporting on what she'd seen without the bounty for Tsunade. There was option two, in which she'd tail them long enough for the Uchiha to leave her prey alone, to sweep into action that instant and get the rest of her assignment done in record time before the Uchiha could decide he needed the man for something else to come back and pay them a visit. The last option was the least favourable one though, the most tricky and dangerous one to boot. She'd just take her chances to swipe the criminal from the deserter right this moment, to make sure she didn't lose either of them in the tailing process.

The choice was made for her though, for she heard a deep voice which sent shivers up and down her spine speak up.

"We have a visitor."

Before she really grasped what was going on, her senses made her jump up and dodge the various attacks that were suddenly sent flying her way. A kunai grazed her in her side but she paid it no further attention as the attacks kept flying her way. She now was happy for her airborne fighting style, as it gave her a slight advantage at this point. Like a pro she changed her dodging figure a more offensive approach as she reached for one of her scrolls that hung at her sides, flinging it open and quickly throwing a horde of weapons at the attackers frames standing a good while away.

Elegantly landing onto her feet she rolled out of the way for another stream of attacks that aimed for her person. The poster had mentioned her prey was a weapon user as well, so she shouldn't be surprised for the overload of ninja tools that came whirling towards her. Using her petite figure to her advantage once more she pulled out a sansetsukon and expertly manoeuvred it so that she protected herself from the various tools by whirling it around at an astounding speed. There was no time for her to be happy about the even match, for a great fireball quickly came her way. Summoning a great iron tool to protect her, she felt she was trapped for the first time that entire battle. Footsteps quickly made their way towards her, but the confident way in which they leapt made clear that it wasn't the rogue rock ninja that was coming her way.

Before she knew what was actually happening she got rid of her iron protection and summoned a whole barrage of ninja tools that were easily thrown towards the Uchiha heir. She didn't take a good look at his face, but the butterflies in her stomach let her know -even in these situations- that he still had the same effect on her as he did all those years ago, and suddenly she understood how Sakura and Ino felt. She'd never felt that much for the raven haired boy, but he did have a certain aura that just demanded respect and kindness. Ignoring these feelings she kept onto the offensive, pushing him back just the slightest. She had but a few options, and even lesser openings like these, as he slightly faltered in his pursuit of her.

Not wasting any more time she loosened her giant scroll and sent it flying over his head.

"Souryuu Tensakai!" came her voice through the sudden silence. Molding her chakra she summoned hundreds of weapons. They all crashed down on him.

Or so she thought. Electricity filled the air with the sound of a thousand birds, and she could only watch in horror as it destroyed her weapons, their metal bodies not even giving the slightest bit of resistance. Her brown eyes widened even more as the electricity hit her scroll self, setting it aflame in its wake.

Where the smoke came from, she didn't know, but she dodged backwards, towards a large rock foundation she'd noticed sooner as she'd made her way over there. She heard a scream as she did so, and before she realised it, or even had time to even try to think of what was going on, a hand was pressed against her neck and she got pushed against the solid rock. The air effectively knocked out of her lungs.

She breathed hard, cursing mentally that she'd let it get this far.

Her brown eyes looked up at the black ones that were now looking down at her in a peculiar way.

The will of fire in her was put into motion as she tried to grab for her two other scrolls, which was easily stopped by him. What really happened she did not know, what she did know was that they were gone. Whether they were slapped out of her hand or something else was irrelevant.

'Shit.' she thought as she grabbed the hand that was holding onto her neck.

One of his hands, she suddenly noticed, went under her shirt.

"Konoha?" he asked as he pulled out her headband.

He regarded her with black eyes filled with emotion, but it wasn't really hate that she saw. It was something else, and for some reason, Tenten found that even more dangerous than the entire situation she was in. What the hell was happening?!

"Konoha?" he asked once more, loosening his hold onto her neck ever so slightly.

With tears in her eyes Tenten found herself nodding, yet her eyes glared up at him. When did he get taller than her? Last time she'd seen him, he'd been way shorter than her! God she hated how much guys tended to grow in comparison to girls.

"We've met before haven't we?" he continued, much to Tenten's displeasure. If he wanted her dead then why didn't he do so immediately?

"We have." she brought out, much to her own annoyance. Why was she taking the time to talk to this guy? He was a traitor, a cold-blooded murderer!

He seemed to think back, checking his memories and once more Tenten found herself being able to take in a bit more of air, as if he was releasing his hold on her.

"The Chuunin exam." he mumbled.

She nodded. "Now, do whatever the hell you have to!" she shot at him, annoyed beyond limits that he was taking his bloody time killing her!

He tilted his head slightly, and his black eyes seemed…inquisitive.

"I won't kill you, if that's what you're worried about."

'Worried?!'

"Why not?" she demanded to know as he kept staring into her brown orbs as if there was nothing odd about the whole situation. Heck, like this it looked like he was doubting whether or not to kiss his beloved on a date!

"I've got nothing against you."

Tenten frowned, and sure enough, he nearly let go of her entirely. Nearly.

Instead of just letting her go, which could already be considered a miracle he manoeuvred his hand until it rested in the nape of her neck.

"Tell me your name." he demanded, eyes boring into hers, demanding respect and a clear and quick answer.

"T-Tenten." she replied, eyes wide, and heart beating like crazy.

"Tenten." he repeated before stooping the slightest bit.

Tenten's eyes widened as she felt his breath on her lips. He wasn't? He couldn't!

Their lips met.

_Hey everyone! I really wanted to give you all my thanks for keeping with me all this time. However as I looked back to the chapters I'd written, I was so disappointed with myself! I was like, how could I give my lovely readers something like that and be content with it! That's one of the many reasons why I decided to just start over! So for the second time I hope you've all enjoyed chapter one! I hope you'll follow me through this adventure -and this time 'till the end- and I hope you'll still want to leave reviews! XD_

_Anyway I'm soooooo sorry this all took so long, but I'm really really really really going to try to make this story into what it can really be, and I hope I have all of your support!_

_Please stand by my side as I guide you through every chapter that was already online, and of course the ones that will follow as we head towards the end._

_I cannot promise a regular update, but with encouragement I'm sure I'll be able to update at least once a month…I hope…_


End file.
